


无题（酒店play）

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	无题（酒店play）

夜深到什么程度呢，连董思成和郑在玹都打完游戏，各回各屋睡觉了。黄旭熙看着手机屏幕上显示的时间，思考现在去隔壁把金廷祐叫醒自己被骂的可能性。  
演唱会总让人亢奋过度，尤其是家族演唱会这种形式。黄旭熙一共才跳了三两支舞，调动起来的积极性和多余的精力无处安放，到了夜里仍旧精神得睡不着觉。  
他想做点别的事，想得快发疯了。  
纠结犹豫不是黄旭熙的作风，他过了一会儿就果断爬了起来，轻手轻脚地下床，开门，走到隔壁房间。  
正好今天金廷祐的房卡落在他这里了，他顺利刷卡进门，准确锁定金廷祐的床位然后从床尾爬了上去。  
金廷祐刚睡着，迷迷糊糊地觉得有人在舔自己的后脖子，很痒。他无意识地抬手拨开湿热触感的来源，却被人牵住了手。  
“廷祐啊。”黄旭熙在他耳边吹气。  
金廷祐本也没睡熟，这样一来二去很快就醒了。他翻个身睁开眼，在黑暗中看到了眨巴着大眼睛的黄旭熙。  
“Cas，怎么过来了？”  
“我睡不着。”  
明明是很普通的对话，金廷祐却从中听出了撒娇的意味。他揽过黄旭熙的脖子给他一个亲吻，说原来Cas还是个宝宝呢，要和我睡才睡得着。  
黄旭熙得寸进尺，按住金廷祐的后脑勺把这个吻继续深入，舌头在他的口腔中翻搅发出“啧啧”水声。  
金廷祐喘着气把他推开，压低了声音说：“泰一哥在睡呢。”  
文泰一的床就在一米开外，真要做点什么的话实在不合时宜。但黄旭熙来的时候就已经想好了，他今晚一定要做，否则只能睁眼到天亮。  
“我想做，廷祐哥。”  
“不可以啊。”  
黄旭熙才懒得听拒绝的话呢，他白天就憋了一肚子气，现在到了讨要补偿的时候。  
金廷祐阻拦着黄旭熙在自己身上作乱的双手，却又不敢出声讨饶。被窝里窸窸窣窣的是衣料摩擦和身体触碰的声音，没多久，他已经没出息地被黄旭熙压在身下撩拨得浑身发烫。  
“Cas……”  
金廷祐的裤子很快被扒了下来，睡衣扣子也被一颗颗解开，他有些害怕地抬眸看向黄旭熙，换来对方又一记深吻。  
“别怕，一会儿小点声叫。”  
敢叫才怪了，金廷祐欲哭无泪。  
黄旭熙没时间多想，俯身埋头在金廷祐胸前就开始吮吻起来，金廷祐脊背一僵，伸手捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
“唔……”  
温热湿润的的唇舌正贴在皮肤上辗转研磨，胸前那一点渐渐充血挺立，偶尔的轻咬带来奇怪的酥麻感，让没被照顾到的另一边更加空虚。  
金廷祐受不住似的，双腿夹住黄旭熙的腰，整个人缩进被窝，“呜呜”地发出一些鼻音。  
黄旭熙一边咬上金廷祐的脖子，一边拿出自己带的润滑剂，挤在手里和他的的臀缝间，小心地用手指给他扩张。  
“廷祐哥放松。”  
金廷祐闷哼一声，抱紧了黄旭熙。  
三指齐入，扩张草率地完成，黄旭熙被压抑已久的欲望蒸出了一身汗。他给自己戴上安全套，然后猴急地把金廷祐翻了个身，锢住他的腰，以背入的姿势插了进去。  
半声惊叫没来得及掩住，黄旭熙慌忙伸手去捂金廷祐的嘴。  
从金廷祐的视角看过去，文泰一正背对着他们睡着。随着这声突如其来的的惊叫短暂出现，文泰一不太安稳地动了一下胳膊。  
金廷祐吓得倒吸一口凉气，把黄旭熙夹得闷哼出声。  
“不要叫。”  
“那你轻点。”  
“我尽量。”  
说着就继续往里探去。  
金廷祐的瞳孔不由自主地放大，他绷直了脊背，双腿向后缠住黄旭熙。身后缓慢的进出让他像被吊着一口气，咽不下也出不来，难受得要命。他忍不住主动把臀瓣往后送，让黄旭熙更深地进去。  
黄旭熙用力掰开他的两瓣，逐渐加快抽插的速度。  
酒店单人床被摇出细微的声响，听在金廷祐耳里像是警报的声音，他死死盯住文泰一的后背，生怕他下一秒就要醒过来。  
“唔…唔唔……”  
黄旭熙把金廷祐的脸都捂出了红印子，吞咽不下的口水就顺着掌纹向外溢出。  
金廷祐有种要窒息的错觉。后穴被填满的满足感让他手脚蜷缩，内壁被摩擦积累的快感让他浑身酥麻。然而黄旭熙丝毫不怜香惜玉，仍然用力捂紧他的嘴巴，下身的抽插速度越来越快。  
细微的抽气和呻吟声全都被黄旭熙不由分说地扼在喉间，金廷祐眼尾通红，委委屈屈地渗出眼泪。  
黄旭熙一手捂他嘴，一手伸向他的胯间，握住勃起的性器极富技巧地撸动，从根部到顶端，指尖刮过润湿的铃口。  
身后有深到让人瑟缩的抽插，身前有温热大掌包裹的抚慰，金廷祐如陷云端，感觉身体轻飘飘的，失了重。  
身体相连的地方免不了发出肉体撞击的啪啪声，过多的润滑剂被出出入入的性器挤出了穴口。暧昧的水声在被窝里打转，也难免暴露在狭小房间的空气中。  
文泰一在睡梦中哼了一声，迷迷糊糊地翻了个身面对金廷祐的床位。  
时间仿佛在这一刻停止了，黄旭熙埋在金廷祐身体里不敢动，而金廷祐已经紧张得哭了出来。  
文泰一仍然禁闭着双眼，只是眉心微皱，睡不太熟的样子。  
金廷祐把自己的嘴从黄旭熙掌心移开，抖着唇叫他的名字。  
“旭…旭熙……怎么办……”  
黄旭熙再度强行捂上他的嘴，重重地顶撞了一下，把他撞得瞬间飙泪，在黄旭熙的掌心发出呜咽声。  
“别怕，不要出声。”  
半途而废是不可能的，现在黄旭熙还硬得发疼，而被他握在手里的金廷祐也好不到哪里去。  
他安安静静地埋在金廷祐后穴里等了一会儿，看文泰一再次睡熟以后才重新开始抽插。  
金廷祐又紧张又舒爽，听着频率越来越快，音量越来越大的啪啪声头皮发麻。他双手向后揪住黄旭熙身上的衣服，拼命咬紧下唇，才不至于尖叫出声。  
许是紧张过度了，金廷祐没多久就在黄旭熙手里达到高潮，他粗喘着射出浊液，然后偏头向黄旭熙讨要了一个吻。  
这次的接吻几乎无声，他们小心翼翼地交缠着软舌，吮吸和舔吻都消音处理。  
黄旭熙感受了一会儿金廷祐高潮时后穴的紧致，等他稍微放松了点才再次操干起来。  
金廷祐在黄旭熙掌心大口吸气，让黄旭熙的手变得潮乎乎的。黄旭熙一边加快了抽插的频率，一边加重力度往更深处去。  
“唔……”  
金廷祐快被逼疯了，他总感觉文泰一已经睁开了眼睛，正在黑暗中窥视他们。而他们被子遮掩下的身体紧紧相贴，正不知羞耻地做着苟合的事。  
黄旭熙停了一会儿，松开了捂着金廷祐嘴巴的手，金廷祐把脸埋进枕头小声抽泣起来。他太害怕了，这场性事格外漫长，比起享受快感他更想早点结束。  
“我们去浴室做，好吗？”  
黄旭熙帮他抹掉眼泪，然后提出这个建议。他摇摇头，说浴室是玻璃隔开的，没有帘子，要是泰一哥起床上厕所就完蛋了。  
谁知竟一语成谶。  
当黄旭熙准备速战速决，加快抽插速度的时候，文泰一又翻了个身，随即摇摇晃晃地爬了起来。  
金廷祐眼疾手快地扯过被子，把两个人都盖得严严实实的。黄旭熙最后重重插进去那一下刚好戳到金廷祐的敏感点，他拼命咬紧了下唇，才没让自己呻吟出声。  
他们听到文泰一进了卫生间，于是黄旭熙趁着这间隙又动了几下，金廷祐只能无声颤抖流泪。  
等待文泰一重新睡熟是一个煎熬的过程，金廷祐被埋在后穴里轻轻研磨敏感点的粗长弄得眼泪直流。他往前挪动着身体，想让黄旭熙暂时退出去，却被揽着腰往后一撞，全根含入。  
尖叫全都化作气声，金廷祐像个溺水的人扑棱着四肢挣扎，始终无法靠岸。  
黄旭熙看他已经慌得出冷汗了，总算开始心疼，他暂时抽出了分身，把金廷祐半抱起来面对自己。  
“去浴室？”  
金廷祐忙不迭点头。  
黄旭熙连着薄被一起，抱起金廷祐朝卫生间走去。金廷祐双腿环着黄旭熙的腰，正好方便了黄旭熙插入，黄旭熙也没客气，用力把金廷祐臀部往上一抬，就这样进去了。  
“唔……”  
金廷祐被颠得尾椎酥麻，一口咬上了黄旭熙的肩膀，发出几声轻不可闻的呜咽。  
黄旭熙就着这个姿势坐在了马桶盖上，自下而上继续操干。远离了文泰一的床位，他终于可以大开大合地抽插起来，把金廷祐肏得只想哭泣喊叫。  
他们放肆地接吻，用手揉搓对方的身体，舔弄乳尖或者俯身亲吻腹肌，然后又接吻。  
在被黄旭熙连续戳弄了几次敏感点后，金廷祐射了，一汩汩精液沾在黄旭熙身上，淫靡又色气。  
黄旭熙握着他的腰快速抽插几下，也射了。金廷祐小腿打着颤，扶着他抬高自己的身体，让他那作孽的东西抽离后穴。  
“嗬……”  
金廷祐长舒一口气，脱力地瘫倒在黄旭熙身上，缓了很久都缓不过来。他连指尖都在颤抖，腰软腿也软，一副没了支撑就要栽倒的模样。  
黄旭熙随便清理了一下自己，然后把金廷祐擦干净抱回床上，无声温存了一会儿，等他睡着了才悄悄离开。  
第二天回国的飞机上，金廷祐几乎一直在昏睡，下飞机醒了没多久，在回宿舍的路上又睡着。文泰一看到他乌青的黑眼圈吓了一跳，惊讶地问：“呀，廷祐昨晚做什么坏事去了？”  
黄旭熙心里慌得不行，却还要强作镇定：“说是失眠来着，没事，让他多睡一会儿。”  
说着把金廷祐无意识倒向文泰一肩膀的头扳回来，让他靠着自己睡。  
文泰一虽然觉得奇怪，但还是没多问，他回头想找其他人说话，却发现郑在玹看着黄旭熙和金廷祐的方向笑得一脸羞涩。  
“莫呀？”  
为什么今天弟弟们都那么奇奇怪怪。


End file.
